The Black Wolf
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: There was a story of a black wolf that came from the south and saved my village a long time ago. So is it possible that this black wolf has came to save the village too? The thing is that I can't take my eyes off him...jacobxocc


My tribe told a legend of a great black wolf that came from the south. It was said that the wolf was large and strong with the mind of a man. It was said that it was different from the other wolves since it was all alone.

During that time the village was weak. Most of our villagers-our family had died and passed over. Everyday there were less and less of us. Till finally there was only ten. They lived alone, they were the only ones and when it came down to it, they were the strongest. The chief often ordered things that no one wanted. He ordered mating. Not love. Since he himself was a hard man who didn't love anyone besides the most beautiful woman. The strongest man would mate with the strongest woman as if they were just animals. It wasn't long before he died from the illness and his mate took over.

She was a wonderful leader. She focused on healing her tribe, she wanted them to be free of this sickness. Her parents were no longer alive and she was unable to have children. She had no family, no children of her own, no husband, no mate, nothing but her village. Her life was very lonely no matter what the villagers actually thought.

That was when the Black Wolf came from the south.

As the wolf slept one day, the hunter went to his chief and told her of the wolf.

She didn't believe him.

So he took her to the wolf. He showed her to where the wolf slept.

She was amazed by it. It was then that the wolf looked at her and the two felt an understanding between each other. The hunter was confused and she told him to go back to the village. He didn't trust the wolf even though she believed that the wolf would not hurt her.

He returned. The other villagers asked him. He didn't know what to say and told them of a black wolf. They went to the seer of the village and asked him what he believed it meant. He said that the wolf would bring greatness to them and heal the villagers. It was then that they decided to kill it once their chief was back.

She did not return for sometime. It was a week before she came back to them. What surprised them was that she wasn't alone and with her was a man. One who wasn't from their village.

He scared the villagers.

He was different from them.

She explained that he was from the south and would be helping them with his strength.

He stayed for a long time. The village healed, becoming more then it was.

Then their chief discovered that she would have a child. The villagers were happy for her. She married the man and the two were very happy.

It was then, when the child was born, that she was sad again. The baby did not cry when he was born. He was silent. He was dead.

The villagers were not happy with the man.

The two were sad and that was when they heard a baby crying. The two went out into the snow where they had buried the boy and found a white wolf cub.

They didn't tell anyone about it. They had never seen a white furred wolf before. It was then that the man changed into a wolf and would train the young cub.

After 5 years when he changed, he learned from the great spirit that the cub was really their daughter. The boy was not born alone but with a twin sister who had been hidden from them because of the man. The villager, the hunter had killed the boy. While he hid the girl and left her outside in the snow to die in hopes that her body would bring an animal.

When he changed back, amazed by what he had learned, the young cub changed back as well. The cub had become a beautiful white haired little girl.

The chief spoke to the hunter and asked him about it. He said that the man was lying, that he would never think of such a thing. She knew he was lying and he was killed.

The man and the woman both died years later together. It was then that their daughter became the new chief. But thats a different story for a different time. Now i'll tell the story of the second Black wolf from the south. This one, I fall in love with. 


End file.
